Stats
Stats represent the attributes of your character. They are divided into primary and secondary categories. The points in the primary category represent how proficient the player character (or any other character) is with a variety of different skills and abilities on a scale of 1 to 10. The primary stats can't be relocated or raised after the character is created. The secondary stats cannot be modified directly upon character creation, but instead are influenced by the character's primary stats, any skills they have, and equipment modifiers. Primary Stats Strength Determines base damage with axes and swords and affects Physical Resistance. Strength is essential for warriors, and will occasionally enable knockouts and other physical feats in dialogue. For every point of strength, the character gains 2% physical resistance and the damage bonus for skills which depend on strength, increases with 1 point per rank, Endurance Determines Hitpoints, base Damage Reduction (DR), Block Chance with shields, and affects Stamina. Endurance is of the utmost importance to front-line fighters. For every point of enduance, the character gains 4 hitpoints, 1% damage resistance, 2% block, 2 points of stamina and the block bonus of the shield skill per rank increases by 1 point. Finesse Determines base damage with knives and spears, and Critical Chance with all weapons. Finesse is important to ranged characters and fast-handed rogues, and can occasionally be used for surprise attacks in dialogue. Every point of finesse increases the chance of a critical hit by 1% and increases the damage bonus of spears and knives by 1 point. Perception Determines Accuracy with range weapons. Perception is crucial to archers, and will often reveal additional information during dialogue. Every point of accuracy increases the maximum accuracy by 5% and increases the bonuses of the bow and sling skill for each rank by 1 point. Sense Affects Mental Resistance and Stamina by 2% and points respectively for 1 point of Sense. Sense is fundamental to witches, skalds, and other support characters, and can often be used for persuasion in dialogue. Secondary Stats Hitpoints (HP) Determines the amount of damage a character can sustain before getting incapacitated. Hitpoints replenish after each fight, but characters will suffer injuries if incapacitated for too long. Accuracy Determines the maximum accuracy for ranged attacks. This drops by 6 points per hex of distance to the target, and the final hit chance can never exceed 95%. Block Chance Determines how likely you are to block an attack with a shield, so the shield will take the damage instead of you. Critical Chance Determines the likelihood of landing a critical hit, which multiplies the damage by the critical modifier of the equipped weapon. Damage Reduction (DR) Damage Reduction determines the amount of damage subtracted from incoming attacks. This might be different between melee and range attacks, depending on the equipped gear. Physical Resistance Determines the chance of resisting negative physical effects. Derived from Strength and Morale. Shields can bolster this value. Mental Resistance Determines the chance of resisting negative mental effects. Derived from Sense and Morale. Helmets can bolster this value. Stamina Determines how many hours a character can go before becoming fatigued. Getting two shifts of sleep at camp will reset the timer. Category:Game mechanics